Always there
by Chesire
Summary: I have a few bad words but i hope it is pg-13. Any way everyone is in a asylum and it centers around Daisuke. Kensuke, takedai(second chapter), ?xdaisuke


I ain't ownin' digimon/it's people. Not making money. Now you can read the fic. Oh and I couldn't find a few last names so if you know them tell me (Mimi Koushiro Miyako Takeru)  
  
Always There  
  
Millio Private Clinic and Asylum  
  
Signed in:  
  
Motomiya Daisuke - present  
  
Ichijouji Ken-present  
  
Hida Iori-died  
  
Yagami Hikari-died  
  
Ishida Yamato-unknown, presumed dead  
  
Yagami Taichi-unknown, presumed dead  
  
Takanuchi Sora-died  
  
Kido Jyou-unknown, presumed dead  
  
Case book # 2345  
  
Motomiya Daisuke  
  
Physician: H.Q. Reclaiom  
  
Log Note 1  
  
When first admitted here, I wondered why he was here. Unlike most of the others he showed no signs of any delusions. Unfortunately, I missed the fact of a big crush on the former genius, Ichijouji Ken until they were together. I don't like the way Ichijouji is getting so possessive, or the way Motomiya is becoming so dependent. Although, this is better then having him sitting around staring. Really, I wish the rest of his dorm wasn't gone. He really looked up to that one boy, Yagami Taichi. But we are suppose to get four new ones, so this can't be all bad.  
  
  
  
Two months before  
  
Daisuke pushed himself against the wall. He could feel it. The blood. It was rushing from everywhere. Biting his nails into his arms he pushed his way to the mirror and stared at his reflection. It mocked him glaring at him. Come back, Come back or all is lost. Please save us! Shut up, Shut Up! You're not real Oh, my dear Daisuke. I am Real. I won't forget. Come back to us.Just go away I can't. I'm coming back. Wait for me. They'll be waiting for us. We can't leave them. I don't want to go back!  
  
"Why not, Daisuke?" Daisuke looked up to see three orderlies and a doctor with a needle.  
  
"P-ple-ease don't take me back in there," He whispered.  
  
"Daisuke, your safe here. Come on-" the doctor began.  
  
"NOO!!" They dragged him out of the bathroom, into the hall. Injecting the medication into Daisuke the doctor turned around and stared out the window to see Ken Ichijouji staring down from the top floor of the next building. Ken turned away and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Taichi and Yamato sat watching the television. Ken Ichijouji stood by the window staring out of it. Taichi kindly pointed this out.  
  
"Yo, smart kid! What ya doin'?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, dumbass. Go back to watching the TV," he replied not turning  
  
"What did you say?" Taichi asked starting to rise.  
  
"Forget it, Taichi." Yamato told him putting an arm across his chest.  
  
"They drugged Daisuke again," Ken told them, his eyes flat, his voice emotionless.  
  
"What?!" This time both Yamato and Taichi stood up. Ken turned away and walked away and out of the room only to be replaced by Yamato and Taichi.  
  
"Damn, Tai, he won't survive much longer," Yamato whisper to Taichi as they watched him being dragged off.  
  
"You're right. As much as I hate to say it, you're right. You go collect the others and tell them we're leaving tomorrow," Taichi whispered back.  
  
"Do you think we should take Ichijouji?"  
  
"Nah, smart kid can get himself out." Unknown to either of them was that the mentioned one, standing right next to the door, heard every word they said.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke sat in his room, waiting for one person to come in. He always came in, to talk, say goodnight, or just lay next to him or even a combination. The door creaked open.  
  
"I knew you'd come," Dai whispered, keeping his back turned, snuggling into the covers. The boy lay next to him and quietly began to talk to him.  
  
"Will you always be here?" the boy asked.  
  
"I can't promise anything," Daisuke responded.  
  
"Then I will. I promise that no matter what we will be together," he whispered.  
  
"I want to get out of here," Daisuke told him." Yamato and Taichi have a plan to get out of here and I'm going. Please come," Dai asked turning towards him.  
  
"I'll think about it," The boy responded keeping his eyes down.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight," Dai told the boy snuggling into him.  
  
"Night," the boy responded. Unknown to them a pair of jealous eyes watched them. Jealous violet eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Daisuke, why did you hide from us?"  
  
"You don't understand. No one does."  
  
"Just try me."  
  
"I guess it would start with my home. As you know, almost everyone who lived on my block ends up here, so don't give me that crap about how could such a nice boy end up here. I know. Everyone was just waiting for me to leave. But ya know the thing that cracked me up the most? When two of the people most people thought were gonna make it out of here ended right were everyone else is."  
  
"I assume your talking about Ichijouji and the younger Yagami?"  
  
"Yeah, that's them."  
  
"You still haven't told me why you hide from us."  
  
"I wasn't hiding from you."  
  
"Then who were you hiding from?"  
  
"….."  
  
"Daisuke? Who were you hiding from?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him. He's always watching me."  
  
"Daisuke, what does he look like?"  
  
"….."  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"I don't want to talk anymore."  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any way should I continue? I think I might. Any way review please. 


End file.
